


Happy New Year

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift, Hair Braiding, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on art, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Otabek and Yuri's midnight New Year's Eve kiss and what leads to it.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsiel/gifts).



“How come you just like, wake up and your hair looks good?”

“Half of it is shaved, Yura.”

“Yeah but like, the top bit! I have to spend forever to get my hair to do what I want, you just roll out of bed, shake your head and you’re done.”

“I actually have to run my fingers through it a little.”

Yuri gave his boyfriend a look as if to say ‘ _dude, I am so done with your shit_.’ Otabek laughed, he could never keep a straight face when Yuri was pouting and glaring at him like that.

“Yuuuura, I’m sorry, do you want some help?”

Yuri glared at him for a second more before turning so Otabek could braid his hair, five younger sisters had done wonders for Otabek’s hair-abilities and within two minutes he was pulling a bun through the back of Yuri’s head with two thick braids that made Yuri feel like he was wearing a crown.

“Thanks, dork.” Yuri said when he turned around, sticking out his tongue

Otabek tackled him, picking him off the ground and spinning around while Yuri cackled.

“Put me down! You’ll wrinkle both out clothes!”

Otabek plopped Yuri on the floor and crinkled his eyebrows together, “Since when did you care so much about your clothes?”

“I didn’t!” Yuri yelled, spinning around and running for the front door, cackling at Otabek’s delayed _Hey!_

After some more teasing and Yuri attempting to mess with Otabek’s hair only to have it still sit perfectly in a kind of swirl on the top of his head, they made it to Mila’s New Year’s Eve party.

“Mila just throw up on the neighbour’s lawn.” Yuri stated, taking a seat on the grass next to Otabek and handing him the drink he had gone to fetch over fifteen minutes ago.

“Do we need to go help her?” Otabek was somewhatly concerned but he was also content just sitting with Yuri away from majority of the _extremely_ drunk party-goers.

“Nah, Sara’s got her. I hate to admit that she is actually good for her. They make a nice couple.”

“Can’t argue with you there.”

It was a few minutes to midnight and the music was turned up as people started to find their friends, lovers, the person they wanted to be closest to for the start of a new year.

“Dance with me till midnight?” Otabek turned and looked at Yuri, holding out his hand with a small smile, Otabek was a man of few words so this was an epic volume of romance for him.

Yuri nodded as he was swept up against Otabek’s chest, Yuri swung his arms around Otabek’s neck as he began to sway out of time to the rhythm of the beat.

Otabek lent his forehead against Yuri’s as the party started to count down to midnight, he whispered the numbers as he inched closer to Yuri’s lips.

While everyone else was screaming happy new year, Otabek’s hand was against Yuri’s cheek as their lips crushed together with a smile on both their lips.

“Happy New Year, Yura.”

“Happy New Year, Beka.”

* * *

 

This little drabble is a gift to [@artsiel](http://artsiel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because they did [cute art](http://artsiel.tumblr.com/post/169215443487/a-requestcommission-for-pandamilo-based-on-a) for my fic so I did a cute fic for their [art](http://artsiel.tumblr.com/post/169165818207/happy-new-years-guys) <\-- check it out, it's adorable <3


End file.
